Fifth and Final
by israelianbabe15
Summary: SURPRISE SECOND CHAPTER! Just a little one-shot about my favorites and how their lifes ultimately influences their love for each other. ZIBBS, of course. Don't like - Don't read! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Rated M for just a tiny little comment... oopsie. Again, ZIBBS! for everyone who didn't get it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Two One-Shots in a day... Well, guess being sick has it's advantages. Enjoy!

Fifth and Final.

Ziva David had been a normal teenage girl, at least as far as Mossad let her, so she had never had to examine her attraction to anyone. She would usually go for people she was forced to work with closely – it made things easier. Dating was a pain, so she never quite got into that. Then again, if she had been more selective with her partners, maybe she wouldn't have been hurt so many times.

Even as she grew older, somehow the attraction to questionable men just stuck with her and, as much as she tried to deny it, sometimes the anger, the frustration, even the danger that came with some relationships, turned her on.

Of course, everyone comes to a point where the need for company – comfortable, happy, loving – becomes more pressing than the need for adventure. Ziva had reached that point when Tony killed Michael. It had been her rock bottom. Afterwards, somehow, she had bounced right into the next extreme: the most boring relationship she had ever had with a man – CI-Ray. Somehow, even he had disappointed her and Ziva was left with nothing. Her entire life she had been with men who seemed dangerous, who did not match her personality well enough for comfort, who ended up hurting her – she always saw it coming, yet never found a way not to feel the pain. Being with a man she knew she could not trust – he was a spy after all – but who gave her most of the other things she wanted – stability, freedom, someone who loved her – seemed like a good idea. At least she knew she would see betrayal coming, since she always had. His love for her might also keep him from betraying her at all – but that was just wishful thinking, was it not?

Well, shit hit the ceiling – the lamp? the ventilator? Oh who cares... – rather quickly and somehow, she was glad. Now, years later, she is glad things turned out this way, as she turns over in the bed that is not hers and snuggles close to the man that is.

He is, after all, the most dangerous of all of them. There is no way that he cannot take them all in a fight. Not only is he the most dangerous, he is also the most loving and of course the most trustworthy. He is a man of many talents and Ziva had never met anyone who had this flawless combination of traits – perfect to meet all her needs and then some.

Then again, it had not been easy to even get to this point with him. He had his own demons and while some matched her own, some presented a challenge to even her. But he was worth fighting for – he always had been. It had taken her way too long to even realize how perfect he was for her – to realize how much she already loved him – and getting him to realize his own feelings was seemingly impossible. Again, he was not an easy man.

He had been through a hell of his own and he carried that baggage with him, always. However, Ziva let him be himself, she let him carry his baggage and helped him get up his strength to deal with it, she let him see that he was worth loving and that he was allowed to fall in love again.

And here they were, in his bedroom – soon to be hers as well, officially – a year of loving looks and smiles and touches and kisses behind them, the ring already sitting on a plate downstairs, just waiting for her to find it.

This is it. Fifth and Final. The woman he had waited for for decades. The woman that would not replace Shannon, because they were two entirely different people, and he was an entirely different man from when he was young. He would do anything in his power to protect her and she knew. She knew she could trust him unconditionally. There was no doubt in her mind, that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the man she was supposed to be with – not by normal standards, conventions, rules, but she never had use for normal anyway – and she knew she would never get hurt by him. She would not have to be prepared for it, she would not have to be waiting for it, she would not have to threaten him to be a good man – he just was and he would just treat her well, because that was his nature. He might be a dangerous man, but he was nothing but loving with her – angry sex excluded, because they both like that and those bruises are not permanent and do not hurt enough to even bother them.

The End

A/N: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would never be able to be a 'serious' writer – I'll always break up long and somewhat serious chapters with awkward little sidenotes, soooo yeah. I'm not even sorry.

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews won't hurt me, so please don't hold back :D


	2. Surprise Second Chapter

A/N: Sooo, I got a few annoying comments on my last two stories, I think I didn't let most of them get published, simply because I don't think 'EEEEEWWWWW' sent by guest is constructive criticism or any of the sort. Apparently Zibbs is a disgusting couple?! Oh well, I don't go reading Tiva fanfic and commenting about how much I hate that couple... Maybe, if a fanfic is clearly labelled as ZIBBS in all caps and has romance set as genre and Ziva and Gibbs are the only Characters listed, then maybe, just maybe, if you don't like this couple, you could just... hm... I don't know... NOT CLICK ON IT! What am I putting ZIBBS in all caps for, if people are gonna be dumb enough to click on a fic they know they're just gonna leave hate on? Really, if you know you find Zibbs icky, why would you torture yourself by even reading any farther than the title and summary?

Anyway. I'll keep loving Zibbs and I'll keep not giving a damn, okay? Okay.

Just had to get that off my chest... Anyway, here's apparently a second chapter. I was in the mood and the whole 'fifth and final' thing has been stuck in my brain for weeks now. I can't promise there'll be more, but I'm also not entirely sure this is the end, sooo...

Read, Enjoy, Review :D

An unexpected second Chapter...

It had been a hard week for team Gibbs as everyone was anxious to solve their latest case in time for the weekend. Somehow everyone had plans they didn't want to cancel on for one reason or another and they shared their annoyance every step of the way. Of course, neither Ziva nor Gibbs were the types who like to talk about anything that is bothering them – especially not in situations like this. Tension was running high as it was, so any more complaining from any more people would just have contributed to the overall unpleasantness of the time.

The two of them, just like everyone else, had something special planned for the weekend, but it became more and more clear that all plans would have to be cancelled either way, so complaining really did not seem like a good use of their time. Instead, they focused on the case as well as the grunts and eyerolls of the others permitted.

The case was finally solved at Saturday night – at midnight, to be exact – thanks to a discovery made by Ziva while Tony was slowly nodding off in the middle of some rant about personal time. How he ever got anything done was beyond her, let alone how anyone could fall asleep while having a heated debate with themselves.

As everyone started complaining even more about Gibbs' ''Well, the weekend is basically gone, right? Might as well do all your reports of this right now and take Monday off.'', Ziva couldn't help but smile. She was the only one in the bullpen who knew of his weekend plans and she knew he had been looking forward to these few days himself – but as long as he could finally put this case behind him, his plans could wait. She knew that feeling. Not only had the case somehow dragged on forever, no, it was also made even more unbearable by everyone else's musings and issues.

In the end, as always, she was the only one who stayed at her desk and wrote out her report. It couldn't be helped. Everyone else was just too plain tired and aggravated, even Gibbs couldn't convince them to stay, so why bother. At least they could keep each other some company here, which was all that mattered to her anyway.

Sitting across from her boss, glasses on and typing away at a pace that could only be described as the pace of one of those short-armed dinosaurs trying to – well – type out anything, she couldn't help but admire him. He was so cute with his inability to deal with modern technology and at the same time, she was impressed that he even still had the energy to deal with that stuff after a week like this. Plus, she knew those fingers were much more versed in other areas.

Anyway, their plans might have been cancelled, but she had no intention of postponing them any further than necessary. While he was entrenched in his report, she managed to sneak away for a few minutes – since she was much better at typing as fast as she was thinking, she had finished early but had no intention to leave before he did – going down to the break room and raiding the fridge. She had used her lunch break to get some things that could easily be reheated, so that went by quickly and soon enough, she was leaning over her boss' desk and putting down the containers in front of him, before pulling up her chair to sit on the other side.

Looking up from his report, he couldn't believe his eyes and it took him a second to understand what she was doing. Ziva used that second to light a candle she had found in the depths of Abby's lab and set it between them. As he glimpsed over the edge of his reading glasses, giving her that look that was reserved for her, and only her, she knew she had planned wisely.

'Happy Anniversary', she started, 'I thought we could at least relocate part of our night here, since the restaurant wasn't willing to postpone our reservation any longer.'

He smiled at her, took of his glasses, and stood to bend down next to her chair and give her a light kiss on the lips: 'Don't need any restaurants, just need you.'

As they ate, they were once again reminded of how easy their relationship came to them. It should have been hard – a boss and his subordinate, the age difference, their pasts, their odd personalities – but somehow, everything just seemed to fall into place once they let it happen. They hadn't agreed to keep it secret from the team, but for some reason, there had never been a good time to bring them into the loop. Now, with one year officially passed, they would have to think of a way to tell their friends about this, and Jethro had an idea how to make that a little smoother – or at least easier for them to accept.

They would be forced to accept their relationship, forced to just deal with it, no discussion necessary. Of course they would try to bring up reasons for this to be a bad idea, reasons why the two of them should quit seeing each other, but those reasons would not be listened to. They knew what they were doing and for the very first time in years, even decades, they were happy – that had to account for something. No one would get to interfere with that, at least not if the ring in his bottom desk drawer had something to do with it.

Yes, he was going to ask Ziva to marry him. If that was a healthy idea, he didn't know – Eli David could be rather dangerous – but it seemed to be where they were heading. It just felt right. Tonight was supposed to be the night he proposed. The restaurant was her favorite one and served her favorite dish, so Jethro was going to wait until the end of the night, when he would be bringing back her coat, to pop the question. He was going to go down on one knee and ask her to be the fifth and final Mrs. Gibbs. And she would say yes, he just knew it.

That was another thing. They could read each other so well, anticipate what the other wanted, needed, before they could even voice it. Of course they had their arguments, but never about something that mattered so much to the both of them that they couldn't come to an agreement – compromises are much easier made after angry sex against boats, they realised. Again, somehow everything just seemed to fall into place for them.

As they reached the last bites of their dinner, he decided he couldn't wait one more day, let alone another week or two. Before he got up to help her bring the containers and dishes back to the break room and clean up, he took a second to grab the little box out of his bottom desk drawer and was very proud of himself that he could do so without her noticing. Hiding the ring in his jacket pocket, he walked slightly behind her and couldn't help but wonder if engagement sex on his desk would be just as fun as angry sex against the boat, maybe even better. He had to smirk a little at that thought. An old man like him really shouldn't be feeling like a teenager all the time. Or maybe he should. Maybe that's what's going to keep him young enough to give her all the love and happiness she deserves for as long as possible.

Setting down the dishes on the counter, Ziva couldn't help but notice his smirk. 'Boat, workbench or kitchen table?', she had to ask, smiling herself, as the thought of each of those invoked the happiest of memories for her as well.

'None of the above... All of the above... Some new ideas... Ya know...', he put his hands on either side of her hips as she fully turned towards him and kissed her, lingering for a little longer than the workplace usually allowed. Not that they hadn't done this, or even other stuff, at headquarters before, but everything usually ended with someone's footsteps down the hall, or voices in the distance.

'You are aware, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that nothing gets past me, yes?', she smiled against his lips and looked at him tauntingly, 'Should I help you down, or...?'

He could not help but grin at that. Of course she had known. She had probably known for weeks and the whole restaurant thing really hadn't been the most subtle of ideas. Plus, being so tightly pressed against her with a little box in his pocket might be a dead giveaway. She did know every inch of him.

With another soft kiss on her lips, he started making his way down, kneeling slowly letting go off her hips – his hands' favorite place to rest. She stopped him with both hands on his, smiled yet again as he looked at her with the question already spelled out in his look. As she slowly reached into his breast pocket, taking out the little box, one of his hands did manage to leave its favorite resting place and opened the box for her. 'Ziver, fifth and final. Just you and me for as long as you'll have me...'

Before she was ultimately going to have to allow tears to wet her eyes, she just breathed 'Fifth and final. Yes, always! I love you!'

'I love you, too.', he got up, took the ring out of the box and slowly placed it on her finger before both her arms came up around his neck as she kissed him again, making clear just how true the 'final' part of his proposal was. There would never be a woman who could make him feel like this again. Just her. Fifth and Final.

The End.

A/N: Little question for you all, should I let the haters through, so we could laugh at their inability to NOT click on a story they know they'll hate, or should I just delete them? I have no issue with constructive criticism, but messages like 'EWWWW' with no explanation at all and no name, no nothing, I don't think that is really worth keeping... anyway, tell me what you think about that issue and the story of course. Reviews are always appreciated, even the ewwws, just explain, please – I'd like to know exactly what's so eww about Zibbs :D


End file.
